In many applications, it is desirable to fabricate transistors having a relatively low specific resistance. For some field-effect-transistors, such as drain-extended metal-oxide-semiconductor (DEMOS) transistors, increasing the oxide thickness over part of the gate oxide may lower specific resistance.